L'Arc en ciel
by Rev-Ninx
Summary: *Dropped* An ordinary tales claimed to be a truth which unholds a great power. A new destiny and love await those who were chosen... Unlock the mysteries behind the tales and Jardin Eternelle School... A crossover anime fanfic! Warning: Yuri!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim all the **characters **from Sailormoon (most of it!), Neon Genesis Evangelion, Noir, Revolutionary Girl Utena and Sakura Wars. But I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there were seven princes who destined to save princesses. Each time the seven princes saved a princess; seven different colours emerged from each prince. Together, all the colours combined, a way to the eternity known as _L'Arc-en-ciel_ will show and the princesses will pray through it to grant happiness.Envied with the princesses, a woman from the darkness appeared and called herself 'The Witch'. She cursed all the princes with different curses so, the princesses could no longer pray for their wishes. No ones knew what kind of curses that the witch made towards the princes and since then, the world had lost its colour and its happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------

As the princes faded away

So as the tales

_L'Arc-en-ciel_ will emerge once again

Not from the roses and lilies

But only one of the kinds

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness, neither in the day or night, but in the heart of one, three people gathered for their last meeting before they are forced to face the light.

"It is now… the time for us to move" sounded a woman.

"Yes, my queen… it is the time…" another voice answered.

"The prophecy…" a man-voice echoed, "lead us to this time and place… and these people…"

"Yes, Wiseman…" the woman called 'The queen' laughed, "You know what you have to do, Beryl…"

"Of course, my queen… It was you who revived me and you wishes are mine…"

Beryl disappeared from her queen as the woman turned to Wiseman on her side and then closed her eyes, whispering "My love, soon, we can be together for _eternity_".

Then the sun rose to start a new day, awaking a new fate.

T.B.C

Author's Note:

Okay, this is my first fanfic… anyone who are Utena's fan must have familiar with the first sentence of the story I know it is not even starts yet, still full of mystery but please keep reading and tell me what you guys think! THANKS!


	2. The Gathering

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim all the **characters **from Sailormoon (most of it!), Neon Genesis Evangelion, Noir, Revolutionary Girl Utena and Sakura Wars. But I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 1: The Gathering**

"Once upon a time, there were seven princes who destined to save princesses. Each time the seven princes saved a princess; seven different colours emerged from each prince. Together, all the colours combined, a way to the eternity known as _L'Arc-en-ciel_ will show and the princesses will pray through it to grant happiness.Envied with the princesses, a woman from the darkness appeared and called herself 'The Witch'. She cursed all the princes with different curses so, the princesses could no longer pray for their wishes. No ones knew what kind of curses that the witch made towards the princes and since then, the world had lost its colour and its happiness."

As the story made into the full-stop, she raised her eyebrows, "A prince and a princess again and again and again, why I have to read this?"

Beside her, sat a small girl with short and silver-hair, dressed in the most likely 'boy-uniform' "It's going to be in the festival, sempai… and we, the student council, have to perform it", answered the girl straight forward.

"Ooo, please, Reni… who is going to perform this? Anyway, what kind of story of this? I never heard it before…"

"It's called 'L'Arc-en-ciel, Asuka", another voiced came from the back of reddish-brown hair's girl who claimed to be Asuka.

Asuka rose from her seat as her dress flung and turned; her blue eyes stared at the owner of the voice, a tall girl in the same uniform as Reni. After calm herself, she shouted "You startled me, Haruka-Sempai!"

"Sorry", the tall girl, Haruka, could only laugh with the half German-Japanese's antic. She is the president of the student council and the oldest member.

"But really, I never heard it before and who would suggest this story anyway?"

"How long you have been here, Asuka? It is our school fairy-tales you know" Haruka said, sounded surprised.

"It has been passed through out generation to generation in the history of Jardin Eternelle School" informed Reni in utterly lack of intone voice.

"Thank you, Reni… You are very HELPING", Asuka replied sarcastically, "Why can't we just choose Cinderella or something else? That is more… more common"

"Well, I just knew it from this morning… I don't even know who chose it anyway" as she wiped her short-dirty blond hair, "Do you know who, Reni?"

"The headmaster"

Reni's voice silencing both of her sempai, "So, we suppose to have meeting, no?" Haruka looked around her, "Where is everybody?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jardin Eternelle_ School is an all-girl school which located in the Zurich, Switzerland. It is a famous private school in Europe and has been attended by various nationalities and backgrounds which made it even more well-known. Dresscode is also one of the characteristic of _Jardin Eternelle _where the students were given a choice in their school uniform, either in dress or trousers.

The school was formed more than thousand of years ago even before the independence of Switzerland. The building stood like 'U' form and divided into three parts. The left wing is where classes and teachers' offices located. The main building contained a grand hall for multi-purpose activities, administration office include the Chairman office on the very top and also the student council headquarter. At last, the right wing is the locations for club's activities, cafeteria, the official school's library and gymnasium. In between all the three parts, there is the yard where it includes garden and for outdoor sport activities. Its philosophy, introduced by the early founder of the school, is "Centre of Europe, place where eternity rise and fall", which basically named the school itself, _Jardin Eternelle_ or eternal garden.

Through out history; it has been witnessing many life and events, chronicled in or out the historical record. The chairmen from generation to generation were able to chain those secrecies in the old library behind the school. Anyone is forbid to enter and no one ever knew what would happen to those who violate them. No one knew…

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't believe you, Mireille… you are late for the meeting!" Haruka stunned by her colleague or her 'vice-president'.

"Silence, Haruka, I know I am late and I am sorry", the other woman answered coldly. Her long-blond hair was pushed aside, only to see how annoyed she is with the other blond.

"Uh… it's ok… it just… it just not likes you to be late…" she turned to the others, "and what reason you had this time, ladies?"

Other members were blushing except Asuka, Reni and a pink-hair girl with boy's uniform who sat in between the other two late members. They were sitting around an oval table, the exact opposite of Haruka and Mireille. From the left, there was a brunette hair girl with rose earrings on her ears, sat next to Reni.

"I am sorry, sempai! I was in the library with some friend and I forgot the time"

"Hmm… it's not typical of Makoto to be in library…"

"Haruka-sempai!"

"Haha… but still you are late! Next…"

The pink hair girl slowly took something in her pocket, a paper, and gave it to Haruka.

"What is it?" Haruka looked the content of the paper and red it out loud, "Student Name: Tenjou Utena has been attending 'detention' for breaking _Jardin Eternelle_ School's rules No. 132 which is- Ow! Cut it out! Ok… Next, what you have now, Rei?"

The raven haired girl startled as Haruka mentioned her name, "I… uh… I have other business to attend-"

"Just tell them that you hooked up with this girl named Aino, right?" Asuka eyes turned evilly as all of them could see how red Rei's face became.

"NO, I AM NOT!"

"Then why your face turned red?"

"It's not!" standing from her chair, now her face became red from rage.

"It is!" Asuka stood to face the other girl.

"SILENCE!"

The room turned quite from Mireille's sudden out burst. She then sat back to her seat and sign.

"I think we have something else to discuss, right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness, neither in the day or night, but in the heart of one, three people stood, facing each other before the sun greets them.

"Everything is under control, my queen… As soon as they all gather, then we will destroy them and close the gate to eternity"

"Bravo, my dear servant, Beryl… It is a great deal I have awoken you and your hatred…"

"I am in your debt, my queen and now, will you excuse me…"

Beryl disappeared from her queen, "Yes, your hatred… and your foolishness", her laughed echoed inside the dark, tranquil heart and she turned to Wiseman on her side and then closed her eyes, whispering "My love, soon, we can be together for _eternity_".

Then the sun rose to start a new day, awaking a new fate.

T.B.C

Author's Note:

Maybe you guys notice, I like to repeat myself… well, I like it anyway! The story goes in Switzerland and I am living in the same place, what a coincidence well, there is a reason behind it (and not because I lived there)… The philosophy, I created it… everything is connected; I love this stuff XD… Tell me what you guys think!


	3. The Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim all the **characters **from Sailormoon (most of it!), Neon Genesis Evangelion, Noir, Revolutionary Girl Utena and Sakura Wars. But I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

"Once upon a time, there were seven princes who destined to save princesses. Each time the seven princes saved a princess; seven different colours emerged from each prince. Together, all the colours combined, a way to the eternity known as _L'Arc-en-ciel_ will show and the princesses will pray through it to grant happiness.Envied with the princesses, a woman from the darkness appeared and called herself 'The Witch'. She cursed all the princes with different curses so, the princesses could no longer pray for their wishes. No ones knew what kind of curses that the witch made towards the princes and since then, the world had lost its colour and its happiness…"

An evil laugh could be heard inside the dark room, "Yes… No colour, no happiness… That's what the world's need… That's what our queen needs… to rule the world!"

Beryl turned to face a mirror and murmured, "Dear my servant of darkness, the new era has begun and once again, rise to greet your queen"

The dark of them room suddenly lit with dark-red gleam from the mirror and Beryl laughed even more.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaioh Michiru, 12th Grade and the famous Miss Eternelle, was on her way to the Music class, her favourite subject. She was admired my many of her colleagues and juniors. With beautiful face, wavy-aqua hair and determined-deep blue eyes, no one could resist such angelic face.

As she passed through the grand hall of the school, her name echoed in the lush marble corridor with high-carved and painted ceiling above. Someone had just called her and, of course, she knew the owner of the voice. The deep-blue eyes met the green ones. There were attractions between them and also doubts.

"Yes, President?"

"Please, stop calling me that, we are in the same grade right? so just called me Haruka"

"Haruka, then…" she giggled with the president of the student council's friendliness, "Is there something I can help, Haruka?"

The tomboy shivered as her name was spoken, _why the hell I am shivering for?_ She asked her to do so but there was some chemical that she put onto her name when she addressed it"Um… Well, as you know, the student council is going to held a play in the school's festival and I would like you to join the play since we are lacking of actress"

"You asked me?"

"Yeah, I mentioned you in our meeting and everybody agreed for asking you in"

Michiru surprised and contented with the request especially the part of Haruka mentioned her to the other members. _She remembered me? I can't believe it! But… maybe she just suggested me since I am the Miss Eternelle… She couldn't possibly like that…_

"Umm… Something bothers you?" _Maybe she didn't want to join_, Haruka thought, "it is ok, if you refuse, I know you are busy and-"

"No!" _Of course I want to… to be with you_, for a second, she lost her composure and calmed herself again before she replied, "I will be glad to join the play"

"That's great! I will tell the other members then… I will inform you the schedule as soon as possible… Thank you for your time", she smiled charmingly to the small girl and left.

signed_ Who could resist such charm?_ Michiru turned the other way and headed to the music class, humming happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a long bell could be heard, announcing the second period had just been terminated, and it was lunch time! The large-room made of glass from top to bottom, was full of students, queuing, sitting and eating. It was a moment where all students were assembling in the cafeteria, consuming whatever it takes to fulfil their stomach.

"Reni, open your mouth, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Reni just opened her mouth, and tasting the garlic escargot in her mouth, while typing on her laptop.

"Is it good, Reni? My mom and I made it this morning", the small blond-girl who her height almost the same as Reni, was whining happily.

"Iris, I think Reni can feed herself", another blond hair girl sat beside them but she was taller and looked more mature for girl on her aged.

"Iris wants to feed, Reni because Iris loves Reni!"

The small French girl was still at her 'innocent' age, she supposed. Tachibana Maria could not understand why she can be friend with these two.

Signed"didn't you guys see that other people are staring? And Reni, say something!"

"I realize the situation but I won't do something futile", Reni replied without looking away from her laptop.

"Iris doesn't care of what people think, as long as Iris is with Reni, Iris is happy!" The innocent girl said while cuddling in Reni's right arm.

"See, it is" Reni received another food into her mouth and was still typing.

Maria just sat back, sighing in defeat.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arg… Why do I have to do this?"

"Stop complaining, Asuka!"

"And with you too! I can't believe Haruka-sempai put us together"

Rei almost loss her patience but decided to contain it. She knew that herself, not the most cold-tempered human she could be but at least, she didn't want to repeat what happen yesterday, well not only yesterday, any of her days with Asuka, will be so devastating.

They arrived at their destination, the Broadcast Club, located in the third building. Rei came to knock door instead of Asuka as she knew how troubling Asuka was since she kept grumbling about the whole idea of the play and others. Then a voice called them to come in.

"Good Afternoon! We are from the student council"

As they entered, they could see some people in the room. They seemed to be on broadcasting as most of the members surround the recording's machine. The room looked like ordinary classroom, ancient atmosphere of rich stone's architecture. Only the machine and the arrangement of the tables made it different from the

A dark-purpled hair girl approached them who appeared to be the president of the club.

"Welcome to our club! My name is Katsuragi Misato, the head of broadcasting club" the girl offered a hand-shake.

"Hello, I am Hino Rei and this is-"

"Souryuu Asuka Langley"

Ignoring the other girl, Rei continued the conversation, "I am sorry to disturb you, so, let me just said it straight forward then. As you can see, the student council is going to perform a play in the up-coming school festival and we need one of your qualified members to be our narrator, if it is possible"

"Of course! I can't see any problem by lending our member since we are not going to broadcasting like in the normal day on the festival"

"Thank you very much! We are really appreciating your cooperation", Rei expressed her gratitude to the wise-girl.

"Hmm… Well, who I can suggest is Rei", Rei got into confusion as Misato able to notice and continued, "I mean Ayanami Rei".

"Ooo…"

"No one wants you to be the narrator, R-e-i", Asuka teased the raven hair girl as she also notice it from the conversation.

Feeling embarrassed, Hino Rei tried change the topic, "So, where is this 'Ayanami Rei'?"

"She is broadcasting, right now and I think she will be finishing soon", Misato led them to the recording machine. Beside it, there was a door that led to the other room for the recording. There was also a glass in front of the machine where they could see the recording room. There was a girl inside. Her light-blue short hair ruffled as she put the recording headphone, and something about her eyes that made them amazed mainly Asuka… They were red.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Some student would spent their time in the garden, enjoyed the scenery. Various kinds of flowers were planted by using professional's help in order to grow them well. In the middle of the garden, a greenhouse stood there which belongs to the Gardening Club. Many flowers were cultivated in it especially lilies.

Inside the greenhouse, a girl in her long purple hair was watering the lilies. Her dark-skin gently tended the lilies. Then she heard steps from behind. She turned and smiled to the newcomer.

"It is nice to have you visit again, Miss Utena"

Her green eyes followed the pink hair's head. Utena stood beside the girl, looked down at the lilies and then bent over to smell them.

"I love the lilies that you grown, Hime"

"Then, I will gave them extra attention"

------------------------------------------------------------------

The official school library was as quiet as it ever been except on exams' period where people found this place as a refuge to study. Not many people gone to this place in this ordinary and wonderful day other than Mizuno Ami. She loves the peaceful feeling in the octagonal chamber. She was not alone there, pictures and statues of inventors, philosophers and other famous people around the place are her friends although now she has someone now... In here, she could concentrate on her study, not only school's one but also for the European Union Examination where the chosen students from around Europe, were given an opportunity to compete and show their brilliance to the world.

However, that day was different; she was doing something else, something that is unrelated to mathematic or anything other subject.

Then suddenly, someone slipped their hands from the back of the small-blue hair genius and warped her in an intimate embrace, startled the sat-girl as she stopped writing on the thing, she was doing.

"Mako, don't surprise me like that"

"Sorry, Ames", started nuzzling on her captor's neck, "Won't do that again" then kissed it softly.

Ami moaned from the soft kiss and was pushed to stand from where she sat, holding the arms surround her.

"Mako… not here… if anyone see-"

"No one is here, not at this time", kept kissing small one's neck and ears, "I miss you".

"You are such a pervert", enjoying the sensation from her invader.

"What if I am?" Makoto turned the Ami to face her, kissed her lip passionately and laid her lover on the round table, slipping her hand underneath the Ami's dress.

The moans resonated through the chamber, replacing the tranquillity.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The school ended for the day, the student council headquarter, once again filled with people. The entire member sat around the oval table in the exact same seat as before.

"Ok, let's begin our meeting. Yesterday, we have discussed any enquiries that are needed for the festival, and I expect you to have done your report. Starting from Reni", Haruka ends her speech and sat back.

"I have recieved email from Mrs.Tsukino which was stating the maximum budget for the festival. 17 out of 24 clubs have sent me their budget's proposal and from my prediction, I think we can cover them enough"

"Thank you, Reni… Please keep up-dating any information as soon as possible to avoid any difficult situation", Mireille inputted while reading Reni's printed report.

Reni nodded and sat back to her seat, to her right, Makoto stood, "Miss Mizuno gave her deepest apology as the script is still under-checking"

"Really? I am not anticipating this… I was expecting Miss Mizuno to finish the checking today, so, we can study the script together and deciding the role".

"She only got one night, Mereille, to finish checking and I think it is not that easy", Haruka also surprised but tried to understand the situation.

"She has... um… unexpected errand to be done", Makoto backed up as her face turned red.

"Are you hot, Makoto? You are so red", Utena stated loudly which made Makoto jumped.

"Um… Yeah…I think"

"Be sure you are not catching any cold before the festival, Makoto"

"Yes, Mireille-sempai"

Haruka turned facing the pink-hair, "Utena, how's the lilies?"

"I think it will be ready before the festival and I have contact the Drama club. They will be joining us since two plays in one festival would be such a waste and the Music club will help us in settling the back sound since the Engineering Club couldn't do it due to National Competition".

"Great to hear that… Rei and Asuka?"

"Yes, Haruka-sempai", Rei noticed Asuka didn't move a bit, and nudged her to stand up, "the Broadcasting club agreed to lend us some help and Ayanami Rei will be our narrator"

"Good, then… Something wrong Asuka?"

"Ee? Ah! Nothing Haruka-sempai… just a bit of headache"

"Really you two…" looked at Asuka and Makoto, "Make sure to take care you condition especially toward the festival" the two embarrassed and just nodded. "Mireille, I think you have something to announce?"

Mireille stood, "Ok, I was thinking of dropping the director position as I found someone to replace me", a knock on the door interrupted the Vice-President, "Ah, speaking of the devil… Come in!"

The door opened, showing a girl in a dress with long-blond hair and a red bow on the back, "I am sorry for my lateness, Ladies of the student council"

"Here is Aino Minako, from the Drama and Volley Club; she is going to replace my position as director".

Haruka stood from her seat and walked to the door, took the standing girl's hand, "It is our honour to have you, Miss Minako", and kissed it. Everyone welcomed her except Rei who had horror on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was almost gone by the time, the school is empty. The place turned out to be eerie without the sounds or noises made by students. However, this oddness didn't bother two figures in the empty class.

"What do you want from me?" the familiar voice echoed in corridor.

"Make a pilgrimage for the past with me", the other angelic voice, stated without hesitation.

"What pilgrimage? What past?" the reply sounded frail and almost shaking.

"You know what it is…" Then the steps of leaving could be heard, vanished to end of the corridor.

"What does she know?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

As the princes faded away

So as the tales

_L'Arc-en-ciel_ will emerge once again

Not from the roses and lilies

But only one of the kinds

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness, neither in the day or night, but in the heart of one, two people stood, side by side.

"The preparation is completed; now, we just wait Beryl to start her plan"

"The prophecy will soon come true…"added Wiseman

In her nightgown, she walked toward the window and opened the curtain and whispered "My love, soon, we can be together for _eternity_".

Then the sun rose to start a new day,starting a new threat.

T.B.C

**Author's Notes:**

Hi! Thank you for all of you comments! I will try to write more and I am trying to fix my grammar (I always screw up on this part). If you have time to point it out where my mistakes (any kind) are, I would appreciate it!

ATTENTION! I made some changes on chapter 1. I forgot to make a clear picture of how's the school looks like… I AM SO SORRY… . here is the clip of the additional information:

'The building stood like 'U' form and divided into three parts. The left wing is where classes are held and teachers' offices located. The main building contained a grand hall for multi-purpose activities, administration office include the Chairman office on the very top and also the student council headquarter. At last, the right wing is the location for club's activities, cafeteria, the official school's library and gymnasium. In between all the three parts, there is the yard where it includes garden and for outdoor sport activities.'

In this chapter, I made some exploration inside the school … well, hope you like my imaginary school


	4. The Threat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim all the **characters **from Sailormoon (most of it!), Neon Genesis Evangelion, Noir, Revolutionary Girl Utena and Sakura Wars. But I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 3: The Threat**

"Once upon a time, there was a prince who destined to save a princess. When the prince saved a princess; seven different colours emerged and a way to the eternity known as _L'Arc-en-ciel_ will show. The princesses will pray through it to grant happiness.Envied with the princess, a woman from the darkness appeared and called herself 'The Witch'. She cursed the prince so, the princesses could no longer pray for their wishes. No ones knew what kind of curse that the witch made towards the prince and since then, the world had lost its colour and its happiness".

"The princess could no longer stand the situation of the world and decided to act on it. Then the princess met the Witch and wanted to be her slave. The Witch agreed. One day, when the Witch went away, the princess put a sleeping potion into the Witch's drinks. When the Witch came back and fell into deep sleep as soon as she drank it. The princess brought the sleeping form of the Witch to the River of Aare where Phoenician princess slept. As the Witch was sinking into the river, a fairy appeared and removes the curse upon the prince. Then the prince and the princess lived happily ever after giving the world colors and happiness… That's the summary of the story, every details will be on the script, so read it carefully".

All the necessary actresses were attending the meeting in the student council headquarter and also the director of the play, Aino Minako and the re-writing author, Mizuno Ami.

"Thank you, Mireille, for your wonderful story-telling", Haruka grinned as she received a cold stare from her vice-president, "As you notice, there are some changes that are made in order to make story more simple and we thank you, Miss Mizuno to help us in the improving it. Now, I left to Miss Minako-"

"Minako, please… We are in a team, no? I think we should remove the formality to make this play success"

"Hahaha… I am sorry then, Minako… I left you with the roles' division now"

"Thank you, Haruka-Sempai", Minako stood from Haruka's side and walked to the whiteboad behind which covered with a sheet. She pulled the sheet and some writings were shown on it. "Here is the roles' division".

On the whiteboard, clearly, written:

Roles in L'Arc en ciel

by Aino Minako

The Prince -- Tenoh Haruka

The Princess-- Kaioh Michiru

The Witch-- Sourxuu Asuka Langley

The fairy-- Mireille Bouquet

The soldiers-- Tenjou Utena

-- Reni Milhishtraze

-- Tifa Lockhearts

-- Tachibana Maria

The maid-- Kino Makoto

-- Arisugawa Juri

-- Kanzaki Sumire

"Well, your choice is quite a surprise… I appreciate it though, so, anybody has any objection"

Second after Haruka voiced out, Rei raised her hand, all of sudden and then stood up.

"I would like to demand a reason, why I am not in the play, Director Minako!" Her voice sounded calm but full of emotion.

"Ah, the reason is, I am assigning you as my assistant, you will be helping and controlling the backstage and since I think the actresses are already quite enough, do you mind, Haruka-Sempai?"

"Well, not at all but if Rei do, I can give up the role and-"

"No, Sempai! The reason I make this decision not because you are the president of student council but because I want to make a perfect play and I need actors or actresses that have those qualities".

"But, I-"

"It's ok, Haruka-Sempai", Rei suddenly interrupted, "I am fine with it, I just need clarification… That's it".

"Ok, then… any other objection?"

"YES!" Asuka just jumped off from her seat abruptly, moving the whole oval table in the middle, "WHY I have to be the witch? And my NAME is missed printed there! It is Souryuu, NOT Sourxuu!"

Everyone just laughed with Asuka's protest since they know why. Minako tried to respond it while she felt a stare from someone…

------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was filled with sun shine. Kaioh Michiru felt the same way too.

'_Oh, mine… I would have never thought that I will be co-playing with Haruka…'_

She stopped on her way to the left wing building. Alone in the hallway, she could see the spring had came through the plants in the garden. Then, her thought wandering to the event happened minutes ago.

_**Flashback**_

The meeting ended with the decision everybody stuck to the original plan. The time was ticking which was showing the lunch break almost finished. Michiru excused herself and so was everybody. On her way out, Haruka called her.

"Yes?"

"Well, aren't you happy with the role?"

"Ah, I am a bit… surprised"

Haruka laughed, "I don't know what to say, you are really weird… I mean not that weird… I can't find many people with your reaction"

"What do you mean?"

"They would be dancing like canaries if they had your role and not to mention, playing against me". Haruka's last sentence jolted Michiru's heart and the aqua haired girl made no comment. "Something wrong?"

"No… so, you mean that, I am not normal if I didn't react to the same way?"

"No, no, no, that's not what I mean… Well, I know you are different but that's what makes you as… you"

Michiru gigged with her classmate's respond, "I understand, Haruka, thank you…" smiled softly to her and continued, "I don't know how to say this… I am happy but also worried…"

"Worry about what?"

Michiru thought '_Playing against you, as you said'_ but then said, "Nothing… just, I hope you like me, being your co-star"

"Of course! Let's do our best!"

**_End of Flashback_**

Michiru opened her eyes and looked again at the garden. _'The wind is nice, today'._

------------------------------------------------------------------

The play will be at the grand hall of the main building. But, they decided to hold the practice in the drama room since the grand hall was still under 'transformation' with the help of art club. Minako visited the grand hall; to look at the progress before went to the practice's session. The half of the stage's background was painted with light blue colour, to look like a sky. She was beginning to feel excited and nervous toward this event since this was her first directing debut and she didn't want to fail.

"You will be fine"

Minako startled with the sudden words from her side. It was Rei. She was too excited to notice someone near her.

"Of course, I am fine… do I look sick to you?"

"No, I mean the play… I know you nervous about it… seeing your face, I know you worry about it"

"Stop acting like you know me, Rei"

"Because I know you, that's why I can say this"

'_I knew that you know but you acted as if you didn't know'_, Minako could feel her heart was broken by the sudden thought, "Well, I think you should worry about yourself rather than other people"

"Then, don't you use me for your own selfishness! I know that you have something on your mind and kicked me out from the play! I am not your puppet, Minako… you can't always play on me!"

'_Play you said? Tell it to yourself'_, her anger was bottled up, "I am not playing on you, I-"

The conversation was stopped as Minako heard someone came nearby. Then a girl with reddish hair, long as her upper part of her trouser appeared. "Minako…"

"Natsuna-Sempai?"

"There is something I want to talk to you"

"I am sorry, Sempai, but I am in-"

"I will see you later, director"

Rei left and did not look back.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Drama club had the biggest size compared to other club's room since they needed the space to practice. By siding the tables and the chairs made the room even more spacious. They were provided with small but complete set of lightning, so they could set up a suitable lightning on the stage.

"Everyone is here?"

Mireille saw neared the arranged chairs and tables, sat Makoto and Ami who made her wondered '_Since when?'_ then heard the talking between Asuka, Utena and Ayanami Rei, the narrator of the play who seemed calm and unpredictable. Rei was helping the backstage people since she got that role. Reni and Michiru who were in the middle of a conversation before Reni looked around.

"Mireille-Sempai, we are missing Haruka-Sempai and Minako-Sempai"

"Where they could be?"

Then two people came in from the enterance. At first, Mireille thought it was them but it wasn't.

"Reniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii", the small girl ran to Reni and cuddled on her right arm, "Iris wants to see Reni's play, Reni must be really cooool".

"What a cute friend you have, Reni", Michiru saw a blush on Iris's face.

"Thank you, Michiru-Sempai"

The other girl which happened to be Himemiya Anthy came in with lilies in her arms.

"Mireille-Sempai, I would like to show you some of the lilies that have grown in the greenhouse"

"They are beautiful, how about the others?"

"Soon, they will be ready and I can take them to you"

"Thank you, Anthy"

"Your welcome", she and Utena took a glance in between the conversation.

"Everything is great", Mireille's words broke the two's eye contact, "It would have been perfect if those two are here ON TIME!"

"I think Minako has something to attend but she will be here for sure"

"Are you sure, Rei?"

"Yeah, I met her before I went here", Rei looked at her watch, "She should be here though…"

"Hope Minako isn't caught by Natsuna-Sempai"

"What?" Rei catched what Asuka just said.

"You didn't know? Natsuna-Sempai has an eyed on her and Natsuna-Sempai has a bad record in the school"

"What happen?" Rei demanded for explanation.

"She likes to abuse people or force them offensively"

"Hm… It is hard to believe that we have those kinds of student in here…"

Rei was on her own world, thinking of what might happen to Minako. Not hearing what Mireille said, she walked to the door, "I am going to find-"

Before she could even reach the door, it swung toward her, opened. Then Haruka appeared in.

"Hi! Sorry for waiting"

"Where have you been, Haruka! You know that we don't have much time to practice and-"

"Ok, ok, Mireille… Calm down. We can practice now; I don't think we can waste it with your speech. By the way, where are you going Rei?"

"I am going to find, Minako. She-"

"I am right here"

The voice came up behind Haruka. The different size between the president and the petit woman behind her made Minako invincible.

"Glad you are here also, Minako… Are you ok? You look pale…"

"Ah, really? I am though…" smiled, she acted like there was nothing wrong but Rei noticed. _'Something was wrong'_, before she was able to ask Minako, Mireille-Sempai had yelled. Then she decided to ask Minako later. "Ok, then… Everybody, take your position!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Beryl awoke from her nightmare. She could not believe to see that day again. It was the when she fell from her golden age, overthrown. However, soon enough her revenge would come true and they would suffer as they had made her suffered.

"I will give them my greeting, a-l-o-n-e"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cut! Well done everybody!" As everybody was resting, Minako continued, "Now, I would like to introduce someone". Everyone noticed that there was a girl in dark-brown hair, a bit ruffled. "This is Yuumura Kirika; she is going to be the soloist in the play".

"Good afternoon, I hope we can get a long", her voice sounded like an angel as everyone stunned to hear it.

"Yuumura Kirika? I think I have heard her name before"

"She is the Eternelle's most talented soloist, holding the title of 'The Diva' in our school"

"Yes, that is right!" Minako added

"Wow… Mireille-Sempai, you know everything… I never thought that you will interest in such thing"

"No… I just… found it aside from my usual reading"

Suddenly…

"_You who have been gathered by fate"_

Everyone surprised with the foggy voice of a woman. All of them looked around. They could not find the source of the voice.

"You guys heard that?" Haruka asked, she too was wondering.

"Yeah, something like 'gathered by fate'", they noticed that only them could hear it.

Then some students started to fall on the floor. Not showing any move to stand up. They checked whether the others were breathing or not.

"It seems, they are sleeping"

"What is happening?" Utena said it before another sentence were spoken.

"Good Afternoon, my dear friend", Now, the voice was much clearer and it came from. There was a woman, standing in the middle of the stage with all the spotlights, spotting at her.

"Who-"

"What a pity that I have to interrupt your little plays since I have bigger one to perform"

"I am sorry, but your attitude is beyond rudeness. If you may, please leave", Minako could no longer hold her anger. But then, the answer she received was a white light which blew her to the back and smashing the chairs and tables.

"Minako!" Rei shouted and ran to Minako. She held her in her arm, checking on her and then she saw on the unconscious' girl wrist, there was a mark. It was looked like a hand mark. _'This is not something from the blow… How- Natsuna!' _Rei was really angry and cursed her enemy, "You bitch! If you dare-"

"Don't COMMAND me!" Beryl gave them a stare full of hatred and then a small smirk "Now, I shall make you all suffer"

A black circle appeared under them, like a shadow. Suddenly, from the circle, a spark of light, electrocute from their feet through up to their head. They felt their body numb, and in pain. They thought that their body was going to blow into pieces.

Beryl saw them with satisfaction in her eyes but she was not done yet. _'They have to suffer more! More than this!" _She put her energy together; concentrate to make an even more destructive attack.

Rei's anger was already beyond her limit as she is feeling the pain and seeing Minako in pain inside her embrace, was the most painful one. Whispering, "Minako…" She would do anything to end this, she would do anything only for Minako's safety. Enraged by her weakness, Rei screamed.

"Die!"

Then, the attack stopped as the evil woman felt something was being thrown. Her hand was bleeding. Someone had thrown a weapon. She looked around to find the people who responsible for this, but, what she found was a rose, a red rose on the floor.

"You!" Beryl surprised with the yelling. It was Rei. "I won't forgive you! I… I…" then a surge of energy came out from Rei. Red colour surrounded Rei's form. Her eyes changed, more fiery. Then she chanted, "O, the colour of etenity, banished them from the earth." A long bow appeared from Rei's hand. She held it straight and then stood in charging stand. "Arc Rouge, ATTACK!"

The attacking was shined with red colour. As it almost impossible to be confronted, Beryl did avoid the attack.

"I am Beryl, the witch! Next time, you will be dead!"

Afterward, Rei fell on the floor, so as the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The dawn came. The incident before seemed likes a dream but so real, especially for Rei. But another matter, the mark on her hand, was much more important to muse.

"Why you didn't tell me about your wrist?" Asked towards the Minako's Back.

"I don't know what did you mea-"

"You know what I am talking about"

"Fine, anyway, I don't have any obligation to tell you everything happened"

"But this is different, Minako! I think we need to discuss this matter before-"

"There is nothing to discuss!" The blond girl turned to facing Rei, "who do you think you are?" The silence overwhelmed both of the girls. "What am I to you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness, neither in the day or night, but in the heart of one, two people stood, side by side. Beryl appeared to the dark room, bowed to her queen.

"I am sorry, my queen… I-"

"I know…" the queen answered calmly.

"One lost will lead to another victory… Do not worry… Our chance will come eventually", it was being said as the glass ball between Wiseman's hands shine with glory.

"Yes… I have prepared another plan and this time, we will win for sure!"

"Then you may go…"

"Yes, my queen…"

As Beryl dismissed, the queen closed her eyes before she opened again.

"I never thought they would awake that fast… nonetheless, the result will be the same".

Her laugh echoed inside the dark, tranquil heart. Then closed her eyes, whispering "My love, soon, we can be together for _eternity_".

Then the sun rose to start a new day, awaking a new power.

**Author's Notes:**

'Arc Rouge' in French means red arc/bow

As you all might realize that I have used many French words

Please review! Thanks!


	5. The Saviour

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim all the **characters **from Sailormoon (most of it!), Neon Genesis Evangelion, Noir, Revolutionary Girl Utena and Sakura Wars. But I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 4: The Saviour**

The meeting between the student council went normally as it should be. The preparation of the festival was progressing perfectly and no doubt that everybody put everything they got into this. The student council felt relief, and they could concentrate better to their play. However, the other day incident in the Drama Club would never be forgotten. They had cancelled some practices due to this 'little' incident and none of them mentioned it since then. Somehow, they knew that there is no used of running.

When the discussion went to the play, Asuka stood up, broke the meeting suddenly and walked to the door. "Where are you going, Asuka?"

"I can't keep this any longer… I think what happened that day is real! But no one give a thought about it! I- I withdraw from the play!"

"Are you scared?" Rei teased her friend while playing with her pen. Although, she looked ignorant but deep within she felt insecure about everything. Her first decision would have done the same like Asuka's but things were not that simple.

"Stop it, Rei! Wait, Asuka!"

Without heeding Haruka's order, she just walked away and then stopped by Utena. They looked at each other eyes without blinking.

"Don't stop me, Utena!

"I won't stop you but just hear me out", the pink hair girl said without left the opposite girl eyes, "this woman, is chasing us. I don't think she attacked us because we are in the student council but we who coincidently in it. If you tried to run away-"

'_Don't you run away, Hino Rei!' _For a second, the word stuck in Rei's mind and recalled some talk from long time ago.

"-it won't solve any problem with you being the target. It isn't only you who scared, Asuka. All of us felt the same"

Asuka didn't respond and so as all of them. They couldn't find a word to say this. Before that, they didn't even know, was it real or a dream? If it was a dream, it was too real but, for a reality, it was too much like a fantasy. Doubts and fears, confuses and rages, all of it just mixed up inside their heart. Only they, the student council, who actually witnessed it and the other seven girls; Kaioh Michiru and Mizuno Ami – 12th grade;– 10th grade, Aino Minako, Ayanami Rei and Himemiya Anthy – 11th grade; then Iris Chateaubriand and Yuumura Kirika – 10th grade.

Then, a tap on Asuka's shoulder made the reddish-brown hair's girl backed to the real world and looked at her 'caller'. Unexpectedly, Rei stood there with her hand on the shoulder.

"Rei?"

"We understand, Asuka", Rei smiled gently; "Don't run from us. Together, we can find the solution. I can assure that somehow…"

"Yeah, it is better for us to stick together rather being alone which make us vulnerable for the enemy or whatever they called themselves", Makoto joined in the conversation as she stood from her seat, behind Rei and faced Asuka.

"I agree", Reni did the same.

Asuka saw the confident in the other girls. Somehow, it made her calm and courageous. "Thanks… everyone". Everybody could feel the situation had change and smiles started to appear on their face and then Rei started again her scorn's mode.

"Ha! What a trouble one you are! Made all of us stopped you like this! We need to discuss many things you know and-"

"WELL! I don't ask you to stand here and stop me, Miss Hino! You can just seat back there and continue your talk!"

"O, yeah! I just heard SOMEONE who almost cried because she scared and was withdrawing from the play?"

"I am NOT crying!"

The atmosphere turned back to normal. The two 'stone-headed' girls backed to their usual self, brought laugh and warmness to the student council. However, not all of worries were washed away. Unanswered questions were still remaining in each consciousness. Who was their attacker? Why them?

The sky was getting dimmer; the sun stopped shining hidden by the dark cloud. It was going to rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again the dark room brought up a clamour of the evilest, those who despise happiness and value hatred. Beryl stood there, angered by the people of the light who she failed to destroy.

"That rat! She almost broke my spell…"

"Beryl, my lady, just leave everything to me…"

"Jadite…"

"I will make sure whoever disobey you will be in painful death"

"Hmm… well then, I let you handle this…"

"Yes, my lady…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain was not expected to be this much in spring. It was cold and damp, brought only the melancholy of the past. And there was Aino Minako who stood in the Drama Club, looking around as if like to find a missing piece of something unseen. She tried to find a clue what happen the other day. It was like… a dream? But it could not be a dream. She still felt the pain that given by the wound from the blow. But, no one remembered it or no one acknowledged it? Everything was so confusing for her. '_Maybe… maybe I need to talk to someone'_

The door opened suddenly and put Minako in cautious. She relieved as she saw who is coming. It was Mizuno Ami, the genius. She was a shy girl and very polite since her mother is a famous doctor in the world which means that she came from a high status family. Well, it surprised her since Ami was never being seen outside the school's library, well, people called the wandering librarian, '_sound like a ghost to me_'. She wondered what made her came here. Was it the same reason as she?

"Hello", Minako greeted politely.

"Ah, ee… Good afternoon, you… Miss Aino, right?"

"Don't use that please… It sounds weird"

"Ah, I am sorry…"

"Don't worry, just call me, Minako and can call you Ami? Ah! I should call you, Ami-sempai!"

"You don't need to, I am the same age with you so just call me Ami"

"Ok, then! Ami!"

"Yes, Minako?" they laughed together and the blue hair genius smiled genuinely to the blond.

Seeing Ami's smile made Minako feel better, _'Maybe she can be a good friend'_.

Again the door open, more people showed up.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haruka?"

In the raucous between the girls, Mireille suddenly called the president's name.

"Yes?"

"Did you remember that woman name?"

"Hmm… Beryl… I think… Why?"

"Nothing", that name had added some contemplation for her. Seen Mireille in deep thought, Haruka wondered what the Corsican girl was thinking about. "Now, let's stop our meeting. I think we had talk enough, we can continue tomorrow"

A sudden knock was heard from the door. Everybody stared at the door cautiously, feeling alerted, afraid that they would face another unfortunate event.

"C-Come in"

The door opened and shown Michiru's face, "Hello"

"Ah… Hi!" Haruka felt relief and so did everyone in the room. "Come in, what bring you here, Michiru?" The aqua haired girl walked into the room and behind her, revealed the other three girls; Ami, Iris and Anthy. They all wore the same worried face as the council had before, and they knew what brought them here. "Is it about that day?"

She nodded, "Exactly… we just wondered if you might know anything"

The council would like to help them but the matter was still beyond their reach and what they could offer was silence.

"I am sorry… We also don't know what exactly happening… Have you talked with the other girls in the incident?"

"Yes"

"Did they know anything?"

"No"

"So… No one knows what it was…"

Again the silence was all over them. Doubts and fears, confuses and rages were inside them. Then Mireille stood suddenly, broke the overwhelmed silence. "I think we just end this meeting. Things are just not right for today… right, Haruka?"

"Um… Ok, then… Let's meet tomorrow at usual time. Meeting is ended!" Everybody started to gather their things. Mireille seemed in hurry and left after saying goodbye to everyone.

"It wasn't usual for Mireille-sempai to be in hurry"

"Maybe she has homework"

"I will be going now since I promised to have practice with the Archery Club", Rei stood and headed toward the door.

"Me too, I think we should look at the lilies, right Himemiya?"

"Ah, you right Miss Utena… Then, shall we?"

The three of them bided their farewell and left also. The remaining people decided to walk together to the entrance. The trip was short as they reach the grand hall, all of them stopped walking and sightseeing the surrounding. The decoration seemed improving within the few days and the place was full of construction pipe. Seeing this made them to do their best in the performance and there was no way to turn back even though whatever incident had happened. All of a sudden, they felt another presence and something familiar with this feeling…

"Good afternoon, ladies"

The girls were surprised by the sudden greeting. They saw a man in dark blue suit and tall boots. His hair was curly blond and his voice was as cold as ice, the same feature that he got in his blue-eyes. Somehow, his presence was not reassuring and it felt the same way as they encountered Beryl.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Jadite. I am serving under Lady Beryl and the Queen", he looked around for a moment in the grand hall, "Hmm… some of your rats are missing but I can take care of them next time"

"Shut up! What do you want?"

"Well, to destroy you, o, the chosen one… I will make sure YOU are not getting away this time", then a fire burst out of nowhere toward the girls. They managed to keep away from them.

"Cover yourself behind the pillars!" Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and put her into her embrace, protected her from the flame. Her heart was beating so fast but she slapped herself, _'this isn't the time, you idiot!'_ and tried to think of something while Michiru was dying from fever in the other's arms.

Laughing to his fullest like seeing rats in their cage, he kept attacking them, "Run! Hide! That's what you can do fools!"

"Dammit! Hiding like this won't get us anywhere!" Haruka shouted through the noise of burning fire.

"Then DO something!" Makoto added while she protected Ami. The fire was getting harsh and sooner or later, it will burn them to death. "Damn fire!"

'_Fire?' _An idea appeared on Reni's head, and then she saw a pipe from near where she and Asuka hidden, and also Iris cuddled with fear beside her. "Asuka-Sempai! Take care of Iris".

"What are you doing, Reni?" Asuka took Iris in her embrace and without answering, Reni was gone.

"RENI! Don't leave Iris! RENI!"

Reni heard Iris' yell, only bear it in her mind. Quickly, she ran toward the pipe and grabbed it. That was the least she could do. She then started to attack her 'enemy' while evading some sort of magical attack. She did attack Jadite but he merely dodged the attack with a single hand. Reni had anticipated this and quickly, her right hand released her weapon, turned into fist and punched her enemy on the face.

Taken hardly by the blow, Jadite lost his coolness, "You! I will kill you first!" as Reni predicted. Then his attack focused on Reni and she evaded them while running outside. The others just frown with the escaping parade an realized that the situation was changing.

"That dummy! What the HELL is she thinking!"

"Umm… Haruka… You can let me go now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei-sempai? Something happen?"

"Urg… No, it just… I have a bad feeling…"

"Maybe you are tired or sick… Why don't we go to the nurse…"

"Yeah, I think so… Don't worry; I can go there myself… Just, make sure you practicing your move now…

"Well then, sempai… be careful…"

Rei walked toward the exit and headed for the infirmary. She felt this sudden uneasiness, this feeling, somehow familiar… From her short-cut to the left wing, passing by the main building, she heard a noise, somewhere in the main building and people shouting. She felt more uneasy and ran back to the club.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jadite's burst of flame caught Reni's feet, made her imbalanced and fell outside into the rain. Now, her enemy presence was already wetted in the falling water from the dry corridor without thinking of his mistake. Reni could no longer stand. Her energy had been drain form the running and also her foot was hurting.

"NOW, feel your suffering!"

Before Jadite could attack, he was taken another blow on his foot which made him lost his balance. Before he was fully fall, with one hand reached the ground first and turned his body around. He faced back Reni, so he could see his attacker but Makoto one step faster. She gave him a blow in the stomach and face, then took his hand ad threw him aside. Reni saw everything with shock big eyes.

"Reni! You ok?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good", then they heard a rising voice from their enemy. Now, Jadite got into rage like his burning fire.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL, NOW!" He raised his hand, prepared to attack, "HELL FIRE!"

Makoto was going to cover Reni and the other girl said, "He won't…" Confused by her word and then she realized that there was nothing happen.

"W-what? Dammit!"

"The rain… water… so that is why you led him outside…" Reni could only smirk with Makoto's realization.

"GAH!" The man screamed and a sword appeared on his hand. "This is not THE END!" Before he could move, something stabbed him form the back. He looked back and saw a girl in an archery uniform and a bow o her hand. "Wha-"

Another arrow stabbed onto his back, right in the same spot from the last one. Then another one, and one, and again and again. "Stay away from them!"

"You-" another last shot silenced him as he fell down. The scene became quite with the sound of falling water in the back. Everyone just looked at the falling body, questioning…

"Is he dead?" Makoto broke the silence.

"I-I think so…" Both figures in the rain saw Rei walking nearer.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah, I think… Rei, how do you know we are here?"

"Such raucous could not be avoided…"

"Thank you, Rei-sempai for-"

"FOOL!" suddenly, Haruka yelled at the small girl from behind and hitted her on her head, "It wasn't funny, you know!"

"Haruka-sempai, calm down…" Makoto stood and helped to calm her upperclassman, "things turned alright, no?"

"I am sorry, sempai…" Reni apologized.

"What if Makoto came late just for a second! You will lose your life!"

"She is right, Reni… You should consider the consequences especially concerning yourself and-"

"I think that my life is not shining enough to be protected… and if there is more shining one, why can I protect them instead of mine?"

They stood there, watched Reni in wonder and sadness.

"Reni-"

"WATCH OUT!"

They heard Michiru's screamed and looked back. However, before they could react, Jadite had already stood in front of them. His eyes flashed an anger flame but his face turned as cold as ice which gave them a chill.

"You… rats! I will make sure all of you would never- Arg!"

An imaginary line was drawn between Jadite and the girls by a red rose, the very same flower from the previous encounter.

"WHO IS THAT!"

A person stood in the shadow, "The red rose would be a lovely present for these girls instead of your wicked flame…"

"Show yourself!" The shadow moved forward to the light, showing a figure in the black-tuxedo with white mask.

"I am the protector of every princess, the prince, Tuxedo Mask"

"Ha! A prince? You are more likely a cost-play maniac to me!"

"Your manner need to be improve"

"Don't you ever judge me! I will finish you now!" He attacked the saviour but failed. Instead, he got roses thrown around him then the roses surrounded him in a storm strike. Jadite screamed in pain.

"Feel your judgement"

"I-I will be back!" Then he disappeared. Everybody stayed still in their position, disbelief with what they just saw. The tuxedo person turned to them and smiled.

"Greeting, Princes"

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness, neither in the day or night, but in the heart of one, two people stood opposite.

"Beryl…" the queen answered calmly.

"Yes, my queen…"

"How is everything progressing?"

"It's… It seems that we have unexpected intruders… However, I will make sure this mistake would not repeated again"

"I trust you, Beryl"

"Yes, my queen…"

As Beryl dismissed, the queen closed her eyes, "Wiseman has made his move…" then she opened them.

Her laugh echoed inside the dark, tranquil heart. Then she closed her eyes, whispering, "My love, soon, we can be together for _eternity_".

------------------------------------------------------------------

In her rain coat, Rei ran through the falling's water. She was going home and this rain was really annoyed her. As soon as she reached her home, she was going to take a long hot bath and forget about everything for a moment. All of this was tiring her. The coming recital, student council, enemy, all the bullshit about her as one of the chosen one and-blah!

_Flashback_

"_Who are you?" Haruka asked the tuxedo figure who name himself as Tuxedo Mask, "Princes?"_

"_Yes, you… all of you"_

"_Sorry, but we are girls you see and-"_

"_Your past self wasn't… Your destiny as prince awaited you ahead, to save princess and the world…"_

"_Stop this joke! What are you saying?"_

"_You will find the truth in time and then you will fulfil you duties"_

"_Ok, this is thing-"_

"_I must go now, my time is limited… Do not worry, I will guide you all in the right moment", he turned around to leave the confused girls behind._

"_Wait, before you said you are the protector of princess, the prince… so we are in the same boat?"_

_The figure silenced for a while, "Yes… Until we meet again, Princes" Then he disappeared into the thin air._

_End Flashback_

Princes? Princesses? Save the world? This guy must be sick! And she was sick with all of them!

"Hatchoo…" Maybe she was really going to be sick…

Then, from a far, she saw something lay on the tile stone, neared the entrance gate. As she approached, she looked at this something or rather be… someone! She fastened her pace to check out. Right she was standing beside the fallen figure, she bent down and saw a long blond hair girl with a red ribbon tied on the back… red ribbon!

------------------------------------------------------------------

The place was warm and comforting. The rain had not stopped yet as it not ended the sadness and worries in one heart. The dawn was clouded which clearly seen from the window. One tall figure with short hair sat on the big table near the large window.

"Ah, you came… a bit late though"

"I am sorry… You know that I am busy"

"I see… Your work is more important than me…"

"Don't say that!"

"Sorry, did I piss you off?"

"Yes! VERY!" without any words, the tall figure came closer to the other, they were kissing on the lips but the small figure parted and put her finger on the other's lip.

"Why in hurry? Something happen in school?"

"Just a rough day…"

The two figures drew close and pressed their lips together softly. Later, their kiss became more passionate and lustful. They started to moan and called each other names. A loud one was heard, "Haruka…"

**Author's Notes:**

Haruka's secret love? Whoo? (surprise, surprise!)

You might notice that I used 'sempai' (very Japanese). And it is not something European but I used it to make clear between the senior and junior in the school. I hope you don't mind.

Sorry, I kind of stuck in here… Hahaha Please review!


End file.
